


Memories in a shower.

by jxtxadore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada reflects on her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in a shower.

They'd fallen into one another's arms the first time. It had been an accident, really. Meg and Julia were not what one would consider a typical couple.  With Julia having the outspoken contrast to Meg, the sweet girl, who people forgot. Their contrast was a beautiful match, one that most couldn't hope to get close to. The outspoken nature that Julia paraded around was only stopped by the sweet, soft kisses that could fall from Meg's lips, efficiently silencing the elder. The silence that had wiggled it's way into Meg's house was often. Thrown out by the moans she would produce, when their bodies meshed together, sometimes on beds, sometimes against a wall.

Meg didn't know how enticing her ponytails could be to a lover. Julia was keen to take both into her hand, and tug so she would get more skin to lick, bite, and suck on. Meg normally would become so weak kneed when that occurred, her eyes rolling back a bit, the pleasure moving ti much more sensitive,  special spots. If she had been pressed against a wall, she would keen for a bed, a chair, anything, before her knees actually did give out on her, leaving her to fall into into a heap with her maple leaf coat spreading around her, her breath heaving, her eyes wide, her neck marked. If she was lucky, her Julia would follow her down, pressing her nearly uncomfortably into the wall, her back arching to the meeting of wall and floor, her legs having spread just enough for Julia to slip in, and kiss her, deeply.

Gasps for a bedroom would go unheard, pleads for somewhere softer would be ignored, and and they would soon drift off into nothing as Julia slipped her hands under Meg's shirt, and brassiere, slowly rolling her nipple between two expert fingers, fingers that had had so often rolled, and pulled, and stoked, and urged to a crest that only her lover could make her get to. Of course,  by this point, her earlier pleas were forgotten even by her. Her hips would canteen off off the floor, her her legs would try and pull the other closer, try to press her to that one spot she needed to be.

Of course, Meg would only admit that her favourite time was in the shower. After she had just cleaned herself, and Julia had slipped into the shower,  her thin arms circling around her waist, wet and bare, inducing a gasp that had the strength to pull her stomach in, and arch her arse back. Her head would fall back to the elders shoulder, her eyes closing,  and lips attacked her neck, and fingers moved down her stomach, going to the curls between her legs. She'd tug lightly on them, her own shaven cunt moving to press against her, rolling her hips against the globes.

The words that were whispered were always dirty ones, that would have been able to make her get off, even without the sinful fingers gently pressing into her, stretching and rubbing. Sometimes, she would get her just bothered enough, and pull away, just before her peak was realized. Instead, she would follow the motion by pushing Meg to the wall, and sucking on her fingers, their eyes meeting. Her lips would kiss the pale skin, and bite gently, unable to help herself from from the delicious feeling of marking and claiming, of reveling in that which she so long ago had stopped.

It was nearly too easy to make Meg curl in upon herself, with pants of love and promises, of truths and sweet nothings, french and english mixing with some german she had managed to acquire from Julia. With her hands in the silky strands, she'd be unable to help pulling slightly as Prussia moved her mouth to her slit, licking and prodding, letting her tongue dance among the soft skin, feeling her wetness mixing with water,  over her face. The locks of her hair would stream into new separations, moving between Meg's fingers.

Julia would let the younger climax only just when she was at the tip, her head pressed against the wall. Their lips would lock after that, moans from Julia,  whimpers from Meg. It was a feeling that was unable to be reproduced with anyone else that Meg had ever gotten intimate with, no matter what. It was a feeling that she was not going to try and recreate. It was the feeling of coming home, and holding Julia, it was the feeling of touching a warm cat, or pancakes in bed, it was the feeling of her life being completely accepted and her life unable to fit more perfectly into a situation such as this.

With her head still bowed, Meg opened her eyes, to see that there wasn’t another in her shower with her, only her fingers between her legs, her mind giving the images of a woman who was long gone, now, yet that still was able to either repair, or destroy her heart, within moments of the memories, within moments of the thoughts, and nothing was going to help the feeling of her heart being ripped out, as she remembered just how Julia had gone, how she had died, why she was. Her knees went out from under her, making her fall onto her knees, the pain shocking her into another gasp, jolting her to the cold reality of her frozen water, the singality of just her body to warm it, and the lights harsh against her eyes.

A small whimper, and she stood, unable to help the feelings anymore, her eyes closing tightly, and her hand, unexpectedly, hitting another. Instantly, her eyes opened, her arms moving to wrap around her breasts, and to try and cover up her body. However, it was then that she saw a man almost exactly like her love, from so recent in her mind. He was just the same colouring as the woman, the eyes red, hair white, skin pale. The nose was the same, the cheeks were similar, the lips were nearly the exact same. it was natural that her lips were opened, gasping slightly.

“hey, Birdie,” he whispered to her, and that was what made her knees give out, to fall against him, the tears, at long last, pouring from her.

Prussia had said that no matter what, that she’d find Canada once again, some how.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter to this. Thoughts?


End file.
